


Any Man of Mine

by Aubvi



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, established olicity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-18 08:38:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4699436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aubvi/pseuds/Aubvi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Established Olicity ficlets inspired by the lyrics of Shania Twain's Any Man of Mine. </p>
<p>“Any man of mine better be proud of me. Even when I'm ugly he still better love me.”<br/>“And I can be late for a date that's fine, But he better be on time”<br/>“Any man of mine'll say it fits just right When last year's dress is just a little too tight”<br/>“And anything I do or say better be okay, When I have a bad hair day”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Even When I'm Ugly

**“Any man of mine better be proud of me. Even when I'm ugly he still better love me.”**

She’d fought it off as long as she could, worked for two days on a desk covered in tissues, sniffling into the comms at night until Oliver finally just came back to take her home, whether she liked it or not. But around 3 am last night, after an uncomfortable nap on their bathroom floor, Felicity had finally admitted it: she was sick.

 

Oliver had called into her assistant and rescheduled the day’s meetings for her, only giving into her begging to have some important files messengered over after she promised to sleep until they got there. He’d tried to stay home with her, but she knew he couldn’t miss the day of campaign planning with his team, so she’d shooed him out the door, promising to call if she needed anything.

 

Thea had woken her up 4 hours later with soup and medicine. She’d stayed with Felicity long enough to watch a movie, sitting on the other side of the room because, _“No offense, but Ollie’s probably catching this next and we really don’t need **three** of the city’s vigilantes down for the count.”_

 

When Oliver returned a little after 6, Felicity had taken another nap, tried a bit more of the soup, and attempted to stand long enough for a shower, only succeeding for about 2 minutes and half of a shampoo. So she was less than pleased to see him standing in the doorway with his phone aimed at her when she opened her eyes. “Oliver, what do you think you’re doing? Do _not_ take my picture right now!”

 

He chuckled softly at the whine in her voice, the tone so unlike her, and slipped the phone back into his pocket before coming over to run a hand across her hair and pressed a kiss to her forehead, not-so-discreetly checking her fever. Apparently satisfied he eases himself down to sit beside her, swatting her hand away when she tries to fish the phone from his pocket.

 

“I know you took my picture. Delete it right now. I’m too tired to hack in and do it myself today.” Her plea is made all the more pathetic by the sniffling between each statement and Oliver smiles softly at her as he toes off his shoes.

 

Climbing in next to her and wrapping his arms around her, he softly, but firmly, tells her, “We’re not deleting the picture.”

 

“Oh yes we are. I look _awful_! My hair still has shampoo in it, so who knows what it’s doing, I’m fairly certain there are streaks of snot going across my face, and my nose is probably looking like Rudolph right about now, and--”

 

He interrupts her with a kiss to her red nose and then rests his forehead against hers as he whispers, “You’re still beautiful.”

  
She glares at him for a moment longer before she sighs and burrows herself further into his chest. And right before she falls asleep she mutters under her breath, “Just wait until it’s your turn to be sick. See how pretty you feel.”


	2. Late For A Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 2: He better be on time: A problem we know our hero has struggled with ;)

 

**“And I can be late for a date that's fine, But he better be on time”**

They’ve been back in Star City _(and no, she’ll never get used to that new name)_ for two months and Felicity is happily running Palmer Tech in Ray’s absence. But between her position as CEO, getting the new Team Arrow cave set up, and working nights with the team she can barely remember to feed herself, let alone keep track of their date nights.

 

So far she’s shown up late twice and canceled once. This month.

 

Glancing down at her phone and seeing it’s already quarter past 6 she realizes she’s about to be late for her third. She’ll never make it across town in 5 minutes, so she snatches up the phone to call Oliver and at least let him know she’s done it again.

 

Felicity’s so busy gathering all the files she still needs to review and shoving them in her purse that she doesn’t realize the ringing is echoing until it’s coming from right beside her. She looks up, confused, to find a bemused Oliver staring at her. She jerks back slightly, smacking him on the arm for startling her, and is opening her mouth to let him have it for sneaking past her security measures unannounced when she spots the picnic basket in his hand. Instead, she finds herself sighing, “You knew I was going to be late again.”

 

He chuckles softly, pecking her on her downturned lips before moving around her to begin unpacking the basket on the table in her sitting area.

 

Dropping her purse with a thud, Felicity moves to join him, pausing to kick her shoes off under her desk. “ _How_ did you know I was going to be late, Oliver?”

 

He glances up at her with a smirk, “You mean other than the fact that you’ve been running late all month? I called security and they said you hadn’t left yet.”

 

Tucking one leg up under her she wrinkles her nose at him, but can’t keep the small smile from creeping onto her face. “So you just brought our dinner here?”

 

Oliver shrugs as he hands her a full plate and reaches to pour the wine into the little plastic to-go cups he’d snagged from the Italian restaurant. “Thought I’d make this one easy on you since I know you have that meeting with the board coming up.” When she smiles at him around a bit of pasta he grins back with a small wink, “Besides, it’s nice to be the one on-time for once”

 

She points her fork at him, “And you better keep it up, too, buddy. I know your night life. Your old excuses won’t fly here.”

 

He shakes his head with a soft sigh and leans across the small table to plant a kiss on her dressing stained lips and then they both settle back to enjoy their food.

 

It’s small talk about their days, brief mentions of the team’s plans for the night, and some staring into each other’s eyes and before they know it an hour has passed and Felicity’s computer dings an alert from the lair.

 

They pack up the remnants of their meal and Oliver chuckles to himself as he throws their makeshift wine glasses into the trash. “You know, if this being late thing is going to become a habit of yours, maybe we should buy some real dishes to keep on hand here.”

  

His laughter carries back to her when he catches the pen she hurls at his head on his way out the door.

 


	3. Dress Too Tight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The age old question of "Does this make my butt look big?"

##  **“Any man of mine’ll say it fits just right when last year’s dress is just a little too tight”**

It’s Felicity’s first day back to work after their  _long_  vacation and with Ray missing, it’s been decided that she’ll serve as the CEO of Palmer Technology until they can find him. She’s well aware that she’s qualified for the job, (has practically been doing it for two years now between being Oliver’s EA and Ray’s VP, even though neither of  _them_  were qualified for it) but she still has some nerves over officially taking the reins of a Fortune500 company.

She’s standing in front of the closet, debating what dress will best hide the few extra vacation pounds that are still hanging on, when she hears the shower turn off. Time to just pick one already, because if Oliver comes out of that bathroom in his towel and she’s still naked there’s no way she’s going to make it to the office on time.

She grabs her orange cross-back dress off the hanger, because it will at least look good with the killer tan she got from all that driving around in the convertible, and quickly slips it over her head. She’s just pulled it down over her butt and is checking the fit in the mirror when Oliver walks out.

“Do you think this dress is a little tight on me? Apparently all the treats I let you feed me this summer went straight to my ass.”

Oliver tilts his head and smirks at her, “Yeah, I think I can be the judge of that for you.” He twirls his finger telling her to spin so he can see the back and she feels his eyes trace down her back.

A full minute passes and he’s still staring without comment. She feels a hand run over her butt, sliding down until it hits the hem of her dress, and whips back around, stepping out of his reach, “None of that, mister! I will  _not_  be another CEO that is known for being late to the office! Does the dress look okay or not?”

He stands and puts his hands on her shoulders, stopping the fidgeting she wasn’t aware she’d started. “Well, I personally think it makes your ass look  _amazing_.”

Another quick glance in the mirror tells her it’s not quite appropriate for the new CEO. She grabs a dress with a little more flare to the skirt, and stretches up to kiss him before she says, “Thank you for trying, I love you all the more for it.” 

One more quick kiss and she winks over her shoulder as she’s walking away, “But I’m still changing.”


	4. Bad Hair Day

##  **“And anything I do or say better be okay when I have a bad hair day”**

During their extended time away she’d let her hair color grow and fade out a bit. They were spending most of the time to themselves, and Oliver was intrigued, so she figured why not let him learn that part of her too?

But they were going back now, back to the lives they’d left behind, and before she could fully re-embrace her professional persona she needed to do something about this hair.

She’d scheduled an appointment at a salon that had received rave reviews online for the day before they were set to leave town. Oliver was left in charge of packing up the last of the things they were taking home, clearing out the food, and covering the furniture while she was gone and they’d have one more dinner out together before they returned to real life.

The problems started at the shampoo. Maybe she’d just been spoiled by Oliver’s overly attentive washing of her hair this summer, but the girl’s nails felt too sharp, the water too hot and she was even more talkative than Felicity, so relaxation was _not_  happening.

Her stylist was perfectly nice, listening intently as Felicity described the exact look she was going for, offering a suggestion on the layers which Felicity eagerly accepted. But when she walked out of the shop an hour and a half after she walked in, Felicity was ready to sob.

The color was close enough, but the length had her second guessing. She wasn’t expecting to go this short. Sure, it was still brushing her shoulders, but she’d never had hair this short and she didn’t quite know what to make of it. Reaching for the handle of her car door and catching another glimpse of her reflection she paused, _What would **Oliver**  think of it?_

Shaking off her concern, she started the car and put the top down. The wind caught her freshly cut hair, and she couldn’t help the smile that spread across her face. The change was good. She wasn’t going back to Starling as the same person she’d left, this new style just helped cement the change. At least that’s what she was going to keep telling herself until she got used to it.

~~~~~~~~~~~

Oliver was lugging a suitcase down the hall when Felicity walked in the door, his grip faltering just slightly as he caught sight of her. She nervously tucked a strand behind her ear, biting her lip as he stared, before asking him, “Well? What do you think?”

“It’s….short.”

And just like that the emotions of the day, of the upcoming changes, catch up to her. “Yes, Oliver I am  _aware_  it’s short! I wanted to do something different. Wanted my hair to look as healthy as I feel after our time here. And all you have to say is it’s _short_? Thanks, Oliver. Thanks a lot.” She spins on her heel and heads away from him and into the kitchen.

He catches her, wrapping his arms around her as she reaches up to grab a glass and spinning her back around to face him. “Woah, Felicity. You have to give me a minute here. You said you were going to get it colored. I’ve  _seen_  it colored. And while I’ve loved seeing the natural you, I was prepared for the shift back.” He reaches up to tuck a stray hair back for her before he continues, “I wasn’t expecting you to come back  _this_  different. But that doesn’t mean it’s bad.”

Felicity sniffles a bit, before she raises her eyes to meet his, “I know. I’m sorry. I wasn’t expecting the change either. It was a split second decision and it’s hitting me a little harder than I expected.”

Oliver shakes his head just slightly, “I’ve been on a bit of a roller coaster all day too. The packing to return home, it’s weird. Are we  _sure_  it’s time to go back?”

This, she’s sure of. This, she knows. And there’s not a hint of hesitance in her answer, “You know it is. We’re ready.”

“You’re right. It’s time.“ Oliver bends to place a gentle kiss on her lips and then speaks softly against them, “I really do like your hair. How ‘bout I wash it for you before dinner?”

 


End file.
